Good Thing from the Past
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: AU. Arthur adalah penyanyi rock terkenal. Alfred adalah murid SMA biasa. Perbedaan usia 8 tahun membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi saling mengenal. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Alfred tidak sengaja kembali ke masa lalu. USUK. Shounen ai, OOC, etc. Review? :3


**Warnings : Shounen-ai, OOC , cerita ga jelas, time-travelling, typo, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia and any other things mentioned here are not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Alfred terdiam di hadapan laptopnya. Ia masih terpukau dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Salah satu lagu dari album baru Arthur Kirkland. Dia memang tidak pernah mengecewakan! Alfred yakin ia akan segera membeli album itu.

Sejak dulu Alfred sangat mengagumi Arthur. Ia selalu membeli album dan mengoleksi seluruh lagu-lagu Arthur, bahkan sejak Arthur mengeluarkan _single_ pertamanya, Alfred sudah menjadi penggemar beratnya.

Memang, Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang penyanyi rock yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Hampir seluruh lagunya menjadi _top hits_ dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Bayangkan saja, albumnya sudah laku terjual dalam waktu sangat singkat. Tak heran, Arthur mempunyai banyak penggemar, apalagi para wanita. Bukan hanya karena suara dan lagunya saja, wajah Arthur yang ganteng juga membuatnya dikejar-kejar banyak fans.

"Aah, coba aku mengenal Arthur..." Alfred bersandar pada kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika bisa mengenal artis idolamu,"

Walaupun begitu, Alfred tahu hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mengapa? Karena Arthur adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, sementara ia hanya murid SMA biasa. Apalagi, perbedaan usia di antara mereka. Jarak 8 tahun itu terlalu jauh. Jangankan mengenal Arthur, kecil sekali kemungkinan mereka bertemu. Seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Kalau saja tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek tua di jalan yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan, aku pasti akan memintanya kembali ke masa lalu," Alfred tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin..."

Ternyata, kenyatan berkata lain.

Sejujurnya, Alfred tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana awal mulanya sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat di hadapannya itu merupakan kenyataan atau tidak.

Alfred yang masih _shock_, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Di depannya ada seorang kakek berjanggut putih yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Ayo, anak muda. Katakanlah. Apa keinginanmu?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Senin, 25 Februari 2013**

Hari itu langit cerah, matahari bersinar hangat, dan angin bertiup dengan sejuknya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Alfred memulai harinya seperti biasa. Bangun _agak_ terlambat setelah menghancurkan alarmnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mandi, lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Semua berjalan normal seperti yang sewajarnya.

Sampai ketika ia berada sekitar 100 meter dari gerbang sekolahnya, ia meliat seorang kakek (yang terlihat agak mencurigakan) berjanggut putih dengan pakaian serba putih walaupun sudah agak kusam sehingga tidak bisa disebut putih lagi. Tidak hanya itu, kakek itu sedang memanjat pohon yang ada di depan sekolahnya. Ya. Memanjat pohon.

Dan Alfred pun langsung _speechless_.

Oke, hari ini hidupnya akan jadi tidak biasa, pikirnya.

"Ah! Anak muda, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku ingin sekali memakan buah semangka dari pohon ini, tapi punggungku terlalu sakit... Bisakah kau ambilkan buah itu?" kata kakek itu.

Alfred segera kembali pada kenyataan. Tunggu. Memangnya pohon semangka setinggi itu sehingga bisa dipanjat? Rasanya mustahil. Apa ia yang salah, ataukah memang kakek itu yang berkata hal yang tidak mungkin?

Walaupun begitu, Alfred berusaha untuk tetap sopan dan berkata, "Buah yang mana, kek?"

"Yang itu... Aaaarrgghh! Sakit punggungku!" Sang kakek berteriak dan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh dari pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu. Tunggu. Bagaimana cara si Kakek memanjat pohon kalau punggungnya sakit begitu? Tanpa pikir panjang, Alfred segera menangkap kakek itu sebelum sempat membentur tanah.

"Anak muda! Kau menyelamatkanku! Terimakasih!" Kakek itu mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada Alfred.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Memang tugas seorang _hero_ untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan!" Alfred memasang _trademark grin_ andalannya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kakek itu, tapi melihat jam tangannya, sepertinya ia akan telat (lagi) jika tidak segera bergegas. Ia tidak mau (lagi) berurusan dengan satpam Hetalia Gakuen yang terkenal seram itu. Bukan berarti ia takut lho ya, karena _hero_ tidak takut pada apapun!

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada kakek itu Alfred segera bergegas menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter lagi. Sampai ia mendengar suara klakson mobil diiringi umpatan-umpatan yang sepertinya tidak layak untuk ditulis di fanfic ini dari sang pengendara mobil. Alfred segera menengok dan menemukan kakek yang barusan ia tolong hendak menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kiri-kanan terlebih dahulu. Setelah sempat _speechless _sejenak, segeralah ia melesat layaknya seorang _hero_ dan menyelamatkan kakek itu.

"Terimakasih, anak muda, kau menyelamatkanku lagi! Kau memang benar-benar anak muda yang baik hati dan tidak sombong dan rajin menabung! Sudah tidak banyak anak muda yang mau menolong orang lain ketika mereka sebentar lagi terlambat sekolah!" Kakek itu lalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang betapa ia berterimakasih. Sementara Alfred sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena pintu gerbang sebentar lagi akan ditutup, dan pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa lolos dari guru matematikanya yang galak itu!

"... Pokoknya, sebagai rasa terimakasihku, akan kukabulkan apapun keinginanmu!"

Dan, begitulah awal mulanya, mengapa Alfred bisa berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"Eeh? Ah, tidak usah repot-repot..." Alfred kembali melirik gerbang sekolahnya. Gawat, satpam itu sudah mau menutup pintu!

"Tidak apa, anak muda! Aku telah mengujimu, dan ternyata kau benar-benar anak muda yang baik hati!" kakek itu tetap memaksa. "Kau pasti punya kan? Keinginan yang benar-benar kau ingin terwujud..."

Alfred terdiam sejenak. Memang, ia mempunyai keinginan yang tentu saja ia ingin supaya terwujud. Tapi...

"Ayo, anak muda. Katakanlah. Apa keinginanmu?"

"... Kembali ke masa lalu; Kembali ke masa 8 tahun yang lalu,"

"Begitukah?"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Alfred. Cahaya itu perlahan bertambah terang dan terus bertambah terang hingga Alfred tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan. Samar-samar terdengar suara sang Kakek dari kejauhan.

"Aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke pagi ini 8 tahun yang lalu, yaitu tanggal 25 Februari 2005. Tapi kau tidak bisa berada di masa lalu selamanya. Batas waktumu 6 hari. Setelah 6 hari berlalu, yaitu tanggal 3 Maret 2005, jika sudah lewat dari pukul 12 siang, kau akan kembali ke hari ini – 25 Februari 2013, tepat pada saat ini,"

Perlahan cahaya itu meredup, lalu hilang.

* * *

Alfred tersentak. Apa yang barusan ia lalukan? Ah, benar juga... Saat hampir terlambat ke sekolah, di jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang ia tolong saat jatuh dari pohon dan hampir tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyebrang jalan, lalu kakek itu berkata akan mengabulkan keinginannya dan...

Tunggu.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sama. Tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, semuanya masih tampak sama di matanya. Kakek berjanggut putih itu juga tidak ada dimana pun. Apa yang barusan itu hanya khayalannya saja?

Alfred lalu melihat jam tangannya. Celaka, ia sudah terlambat! Segeralah ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah, berharap satpam yang seram itu belum menutup pintu gerbang.

Namun yang ia temukan bukanlah seorang satpam paruh baya dengan wajah seram, namun satpam yang wajahnya sangat mirip satpam bermuka seram tersebut, namun tampak 10 tahun lebih muda sedang menutup pintu gerbang Hetalia Gakuen.

"Tunggu!" Alfred segera berlari, dan selagi masih ada celah sebelum pintu gerbang sekolahnya benar-benar tertutup, ia segera melompat dari jarak sekitar 6 meter dari gerbang, koprol di tahah beberapa kali, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam sekolah dengan selamat. Wah, rekor baru tuh! Kalau ia berada di olimpiade lompat jauh, ia pasti sudah dapat mendali.

"Hei, kau terlambat!" satpam itu pun berteriak, namun kemudian memasang wajah heran. "Tunggu, aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru di sini?"

"Hah?" Alfred balik memasang wajah bingung. Rasanya ia sudah sering kena marah satpam itu…

Namun, belum sempat Alfred bertanya apa maksud satpam itu, seorang guru menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Pak Roderich!" ...yang juga tampak lebih muda.

"Ah, saya belum pernah melihat wajahmu, apa kau murid baru yang rencananya masuk kelas 2-B?"

"Haahh?" Alfred tambah tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang terjadi?

Oh. Benar juga. Jadi begitu...

_Ia memang telah kembali ke masa 8 tahun yang lalu._

Tunggu, 8 tahun yang lalu berarti...

"Semuanya gara-gara kau, Francis! Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu di jalan, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Ini bukan salahku! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu tahu!"

Terjadi keributan kecil di luar sekolah. Dengan terburu-buru, dua orang berambut pirang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang! Kita sudah terlambat 5 menit! Ahh, gara-gara kau, rekor tidak pernah terlambat selama 1 tahun 3 bulan berturut-turutku hancur kan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Harusnya aku yang menyalahkanmu! Gara-gara dari tadi kau nyari ribut di jalan, kita jadi terlambat!"

Alfred perlahan menoleh. Suara itu tidak asing baginya. Walaupun belum pernah mendengarnya secara langsung, tapi suara itu... Tidak salah lagi.

Arthur.

_Pada pagi yang tidak biasa ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang idola yang sangat kukagumi, yang tadinya kupikir mustahil untuk bertemu dengannya selain dalam mimpi._

* * *

"_Ah! Kamu murid baru itu kan? Emm... Siapa namamu?" _

"_Alfred F. Jones..."_

"_Ah, iya, Alfred! Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi siswa Hetalia Gakuen! Kelasmu ada di lantai 2, di sebelah laboratorium kimia, kelas 2-B! Oh, Arthur, Francis, kebetulan sekali! Kalian dari kelas 2-B juga kan? Bisa sekalian antarkan Alfred? Dia murid baru di kelas kalian. Mulai hari ini kalian adalah teman!"_

"_Eh, tunggu dulu Pak..."_

"_Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Kalau kalian bersikap baik, akan kumaafkan kalian karena terlambat pagi ini!"_

"_Tapi..."_

Dan, pada akhirnya Alfred duduk di sebuah bangku di kelas 2-B, tepat di sebelah Arthur Kirkland, idola yang ia puja-puja selama ini, di kelas yang bukanlah berisi orang-orang dari generasinya. Ia (secara tahun lahir, sebenarnya) lebih muda 8 tahun dari seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

Sebenarnya Alfred sudah berusaha memberi tahu para guru bahwa ia bukan murid baru yang akan menempati kelas 2-B, tetap saja mereka menganggapnya begitu. Tapi, yah, sudahlah! Yang penting ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berada sedekat ini dengan idolanya selama 6 hari kedepan. Walaupun Alfred sendiri sempat bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya murid baru yang sebenarnya? Apa ini juga ulah kakek aneh dan mencurigakan yang ia temui di jalan itu?

Sekarang sedang pelajaran fisika, salah satu pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Alfred. Ternyata Pak Berwald, guru fisikanya di masa 8 tahun yang akan datang sudah mengajar di Hetalia Gakuen sejak zaman Arthur masih SMA. Untungnya, ia terlempar ke waktu dimana ia tetap menjadi murid kelas 2 SMA. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menanggung malu karena sama sekali tidak mengerti pelajaran kelas 3 atau melupakan semua pelajaran kelas 1 SMA.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, karena semuanya masih kelas 2 SMA, berarti saat ini umurnya dengan Arthur sama, yaitu 16 tahun. Ini kesempatan yang benar-benar langka, untuk melihat Arthur – yang 8 tahun kemudian menjadi penyanyi rock yang sangat terkenal itu di masa SMA-nya. Pada saat Arthur berusia 16 tahun seperti sekarang, Alfred masih merupakan anak SD berumur 8 tahun.

Secara tidak langsung, Alfred jadi bisa mengenal idolanya tersebut dari dekat. Ia jadi tahu hal-hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain tentang Arthur. Ternyata Arthur benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini, karena ia baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Arthur. Selama ini ia hanya meliat Arthur dari layar kaca saja.

_Arthur saat SMA imut juga_…

Sepertinya, Alfred tidak akan menyesal kembali ke masa 8 tahun yang lalu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Gwahahahaha! *stress gara-gara UKK sampai membuat fic ga jelas macam ini* :'D

Gimana, gimana? My first multi-chaptered fic! Biasanya saya paling ga suka bikin fic bersambung (bilang aja males ngelanjutinnya), tapi terlalu banyak yang ingin saya tulis! Mungkin akan berlanjut sekitar 3 chapter… Dengan me-review, saya akan tahu apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada yang me-review, tidak akan saya lanjutkan. So… Mind to review? :3


End file.
